mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario/ShinRyoga
Arguably the most well known version of the iconic moustachioed plumber, this Mario has a moveset that takes heavy cues from its ''Super Smash Bros. incarnation, topped up with attacks based on actions that Mario can do in various games of the Super Mario series. If Mario gets fed up with being super, it can enter the battle in one of three alternate modes, each one with its own advantages and disadvantages.'' ) |Image = File:SuperMarioSRNA.png |Creator = ShinRyoga & NeOaNkH |Downloadlink = Random Select |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This Mario is designed to pull off numerous combos which can do quite a lot of damage and lock down the enemy. Its moves are very simple to execute and are varied in function. To make up for this, however, even EX special moves cost a Power bar and its Hyper Moves cost its entire energy. Additionally, approaches are difficult because before Super Mario's first Power bar, its attacks are mostly close-ranged and weak. Its A.I. is brutal. This version of Mario is notable for its three special forms selectable when picking the palette for Mario. These three forms are Matrix Mario, Ghost Mario and Stone Mario. These three versions change Mario's fighting style, giving him advantages and disadvantages for every form. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | version: uses 1000 Power Projectile speed varies with button pressed| }} or | version: , uses 1000 Power Attack duration varies with button pressed| }} or | version: uses 1000 Power| }} or | version: , uses 1000 Power Not usable as Stone Mario| }} + | | }} + | | }} + or + | version: uses 1000 Power| }} | While guarding Uses 2000 Power| }} |Matrix Mario only Life must be equal to or less than 300 Requires 3000 Power Uses 1000 Power|}} |Ghost Mario only| }} |Stone Mario only Press , , or for explosion Gradually drains Power while active Requires 1000 Power|}} 'Hypers' | Not usable as Matrix Mario or Stone Mario Uses 3000 Power| }} | Not usable as Stone Mario Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' | | }} | | }} | Not usable as Matrix Mario or Stone Mario Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Matrix Mario' The main benefits gain from this form of Mario is that it can perform combos much faster allowing to do more combo attacks, double then what it could do normally. However, Matrix Mario is plagued with many infinites, and can pull off infinite combos, not only that, but Matrix Mario has a Time Freeze attack, which can only be used when with low life, and a full power bar although the attack only uses up one bar of power. Unfortunately, this move can be used infinitely if can fill the power bar again, making Matrix Mario even more cheap. This style also comes with some downsides, as it cannot do as much damage meaning would need to hit opponent more to get the same amount of damage as normal, it cannot grab its opponent and it cannot use EX specials. It can perform a walljump by pressing when holding to a screen's corner. Matrix Mario can only use Super Flame as hyper. 'Ghost Mario' The major benefit of this Mario is that it's invincible and can't receive any damage from opponents. It also gives a full Power bar allowing to use a hyper from the start and the ability to teleport around the stage. However, this ability comes with a big cost; health will start to drop until it is all gone, meaning that it'll have to battle opponents fast. Sometimes, it is even impossible for Ghost Mario to win because of the amount of time he has to stay alive, or the health of the opponent. Ghost Mario can use the 3 hypers. 'Stone Mario' This version of Mario is based off of the Tanooki Suit thus giving it the ability to turn into a statue which can protect it and when changing back to Stone Mario can deal massive damage to opponents nearby. The main advantage of Stone Mario is that it can deal more damage but at the cost of moving around more slowly and its fireballs stay in one place thus at a disadvantage against fast opponents (but can send one which go front if pressing in air). Stone Mario cannot use any of the 3 hypers. 'Victory quotes' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters that can Wall Jump Category:Characters made by ShinRyoga Category:Characters made by NeOaNkH Category:Character collaborations Category:Characters made in 2001 }}